


The Unseen

by NoJamsNamjoon



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Demons, F/M, Fallen Angels, Ghosts, Grim Reapers, Romance, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4157127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoJamsNamjoon/pseuds/NoJamsNamjoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angel watches her one true love fall, but she needs to move on, because she has her own problems now. Protecting a reaper, fixing an old mistake that still haunts her, fighting for heaven, and avoiding a certain seductive demon,  to name a few. Not everything is black and white, especially in the Unseen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> Slow start, but I promise it gets better:)

I looked on helplessly, as his face contorted in pain, his screams echoed through the large trial room. The sound of the judges stern voice giving the verdict, “guilty”, rang through my mind. His muscles strained viciously and a layer of sweat covered his bare torso, it took everything in me to hold back the tears the built up behind my eyelids.

My eyes closed, not baring to watch anymore. A sound like bones breaking, followed by the most agonizing scream I have ever heard, shot through me and crushed my heart. I looked up just in time to see his once rounded wings, slightly larger than mine, bend and snap so that they were harsher and more angular and turned outwards, more like a birds. His body writhed painfully where it was suspended in the air as his wing feathers she'd. White like a dove they fell to the ground as slowly black raven feathers were revealed underneath. Scarlet blood had run off his wings and added color to the spotless white floors. His jaw was clenched so tight I thought his teeth might shatter, he let out another tortured scream and squeezed his eyes closed as his hands came up to grip his beautiful face.

My heart felt as though it would stop beating. Everything in me was telling me to run to him, but I knew I couldn't. That fact hurt more than anything I've ever felt. Then his screaming stopped, the only sound in the room was his jagged breathing and the ‘plopping’ of his blood still hitting the ground. His hands fell down to his sides. He looked up. I almost screamed when his eyes met mine... His is once deep blue eyes were now solid black, his irises matched the pupils exactly.

I felt tears roll down my face, no longer able to contain them. The worst was still yet to come through… as sobs racked through my body, I watched the once solid flooring diffuse like wispy clouds just below the altered man drop down through to the emptiness. I couldn't stop the scream that escaped my lungs as my love left me forever.

“NO!” I jolted up and tangled my hands in my sweaty hair. I frantically looked around, catching my breath, I was in my bedroom, It was just a dream… except it wasn't. I glanced over at the calendar on my wall. Exactly three years ago today my first love was ripped away from me, but it was him who did it to himself.

I looked at myself in the mirror, my blond hair was a complete disaster from thrashing around in my sleep, my eyes were currently washed out green/grey color, and my baby pink lips were chapped, saying that I needed a shower was an understatement. I hopped into the warm water and let it run down my back as I tried not to think about him. I was currently in human form so my wings were not present and my pale skin didn't have that subtle glow it does in my true form. Once I had changed into a white sundress I went downstairs and decided ice cream would be the perfect breakfast on a day like today. 

I was sitting on my sofa, when the front door flew open and in walked Niall, my best friend. He immediately ran to me and scooped me up into one of his comforting hugs. I wrapped my arms around him in return, welcoming the warmth. After a few moments he pulled back and held me at arms length, inspecting me with worried blue eyes, “are you alright, sweetheart?” he asked.

I shook my head and sat back down, he sat next to me and I cuddled into his sturdy chest. “it’s been three years, I don’t miss him. I hate him”, I said.

“I think we both know that’s not true”, Niall wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer. Niall has been there for me as long as I can remember, he knew me before any of this ever even happened.

“he betrayed us, he betrayed me” I mumbled into his chest, “he broke the sacred law, Niall!” I shouted, frustrated fists clutching his shirt while he rubbed my back. “Why does it still hurt?!” a few tears rolled down my cheek.

“Chastity, look at me”, he lifted my chin so I was staring up into his baby blue eyes, “maybe it would help distract you if you went back to work as a guardian”, he smiled gently at me, “you haven’t been to Earth since the trial and I think it would be good for you to get away.”

Niall was referring to my old job as a guardian angel, it’s a very demanding job but I always loved looking out for my person and keeping them safe. I was also quite fond of Earth and the human world, Heaven can get a little too uptight at times. We’re all like little soldiers in an army.

After the trial I insisted on going back to work right away and there was an incident. I was forced to take a vacation and when they gave me the all clear to go back to work I was too scared of making another mistake like that. “I don’t know…” I said warily.

“you’re ready, no one is better at guarding then you, Chas” he said confidently.

“yeah, I've sure proved that”, I mumbled, looking away.

“No!” he pulled my face back towards his, “I trust you” he said each word clearly, telling me with his eyes that he really meant it.

I sighed deeply, “what the heck, Heaven’s overrated anyway. I could use a getaway”, I shrugged and we both laughed. Maybe this really is what I need, to face my fears and get back to doing what I do best, being an angel.

I embraced Niall again, a small smile on my lips as a few more teardrops slipped out, “thank you”, I whispered really meaning it, “for everything”.

“I will always be here for you, Chastity”, he replied his arms squeezing me tighter for reassurance.

***************************************************

The board was thrilled, as well as nervous, when I told them I was ready to work again. The board is a group of powerful angels who make all of the decisions, you don’t blink without their permission. So, I knew if they trusted me then I must be ready. They told me they had a special job for me too, but what they said was the last thing I expected.

FLASHBACK

“What do you mean 'not a human' ?” I asked, confused about my assignment,

“well, Chastity, just yesterday fifteen souls on their way to Heaven are now in Hell”, Emery, a man who looked about twenty-two human years, explained calmly. Angels age one year to every hundred human years. Emery was one of the younger members on the board but also one of the most attractive. He was truly created by God's hands; strong build, perfect cheekbones, glossy black hair, and green eyes that would take any girls breath away.

I was completely taken aback by the news, I knew demons were killing reapers to steal souls but never have they gotten more than two or three in a day’s time! Emery stood and walked around the large table the members of the board sat at, he placed a hand on my shoulder and his green eyes looked down into mine. “we need to put a stop to this”.

I simply nodded my head in agreement, waiting for him to continue.

“There is a new Grim reaper and for some reason the demons have been keeping a very close eye on him”

“why?” I blurted out, then clasped my hand over my mouth.

He just chuckled and brought my hand away from my mouth, holding both of mine in his. “we’re not sure yet, but if the demons want him, we can’t let them”. His face became more serious and he said carefully, “we are counting on you to protect him”.

END FLASHBACK

Now I’m standing in the middle of some American town on Earth. My eyes watching a seemingly normal young man, with determination. They trusted me with this assignment and I refuse to mess it up. The boy I was watching had kind brown eyes that reminded me of hot coco on a winter day and short brown hair, he was muscular and had slight stubble, I was told his name is Liam. I had to admit he was handsome.

He was sitting one row in front of me in History, yep, they sent me to school. I've been to school on many cases before, silently watching. Most the time we don’t interfere with our person’s life unless absolutely necessary.

You’re probably wondering why a Grim Reaper would be at school, huh? Reapers are simple beings who aid in ushering souls to their final destination when they pass. They don’t bother anyone, but some greedy demons found that they can kill a reaper and steal the soul it was transitioning, bringing them to Hell instead of Heaven. You can see why that’s a problem for us. They live on Earth but they usually work in the unseen, sometimes known as the in-between, it consist of: Heaven, the underworld, and the layer of Earth humans cannot see, where ghost exist.

The boy sat quietly at his desk, I had been following him all day and he hadn't even noticed. The boy who currently sat to the left of me, however, has been staring at me for the entire thirty minutes we've been in this class. I’m sort of used to humans checking me out and I can usually just tune them out, but something about this kid put me on edge.

He slouched back, comfortably, in his chair. His emerald eyes stared straight at me without caring if anyone noticed. I could feel him burning a hole in the side of my head. Just from his posture I could tell he was arrogant, one of those boys who thought the world fell at his feet. I turned my head slightly to look at him through my curtain of hair, when he caught me he smirked and winked. I quickly looked away, my cheeks blazing red.

The sound of the bell ringing made relief wash through me. I gathered my belongings and escaped the room as fast as possible, wanting to be far away from that boy with the curly hair. In my moment of embarrassment I forgot my mission, how could I have let that happen?

I looked around frantically and sighed when I saw Liam walking down the hallway, I began following after him. I stayed a few steps behind, trying to blend in with the crowd but never taking my eyes off of him. Suddenly, my body was pushed through a door and slammed against a wall, the sound of a door closing quickly following.

I automatically went to scream on instinct but a hand was clasped over my mouth. I looked up, sparkling emeralds filling my vision. His plump pink lips drew back in a smirk and he released my mouth, pushing a single finger over it instead, “shh”, he whispered in a husky British accent.

I swatted his hand away harshly, I did not have time for getting felt up in storage closets. I started to leave but he stopped me with a smooth step blocking my path. “I’m sorry, but I need to get to class”, I lied.

He chuckled and started to play with a stand of my hair, “you’re cute”, he said, tucking the hair behind my ear and leaning in to my personal space, “but you’re not fooling me, love” I could smell the mintiness of his breath. 

When he leaned back I let out the air I had been holding in. What was this kid talking about? “I’m not sure what you mean, obviously unlike some people, I like to be on time to class”, I replied simply. 

Again he laughed and started to circle me slowly, “you know, the way you were watching Liam I thought, how cute? She has a crush…” I tensed, not knowing where he was going with this, “but the WAY you were watching him, it wasn't adoration it was concentration”, he spoke slowly and my body stiffened with every word. “from the second you walked into that classroom, it was evident your beauty was inhuman”, I think my heart stopped beating, if that was even possible.

He stopped in front of me, his tall figure only a centimeter away from mine, and cupped my cheek in his large hand. His thumb brushed over my smooth skin, “but what really confirmed my suspicions”, he leaned in so his full lips were hovering just above mine, without thinking my eyes dropped closed, “your innocence”, I felt his warm breath on my lips before he pulled back and smirked again.

I became extremely angry all of a sudden, once my mind cleared over the tingling in my stomach, “who are you!?” I yelled.

“Harry”, he responded, unfazed by my outburst, “Angel…”

I gasped in shock, my mind reeled, how could he know what I was? There was no possible way a human could have detected what I was. Then it all made perfect sense, my eyes widened as the terrifying realization washed over me, “you’re a demon”.

2.

Demons. Born when a soul is tortured in hell for so long they eventually snap and start doing the torturing themselves. They are selfish, greedy, horny, corrupted beings. Funny enough, they are killed the same way we are. They like to spend their time on Earth, causing mischief. But their absolute favorite pastime is trying to make angels fall to the dark. They are the absolute definition of scum.

“What do you want with Liam?” I glared at him.

His calm demeanor didn’t change, “listen, angel, this is bigger then you know and it would be very wise of you to just fly on up, back to Heaven”, he smiled and patted my head like a child.

“Liam is my responsibility now and I won’t let you kill him just so you can steal a soul!” I shouted, my anger flaring.

“You think’s that’s all this is about?” the demon asked in an amused voice.

“Then tell me, what’s this really about”? I asked, crossing my arms under my chest.

His eyes dropped down to my breast that were now being pushed up. I huffed and uncrossed my arms causing his eyes to sparkle with mischief. “to be honest, you can’t handle the truth”, he said suddenly serious, eyes narrowed, “and I don’t want to see your pretty face dead, angel-”

“My name is Chastity!” I cut in.

He arched an eyebrow, “of course it is”

I was now fully pissed off and leaving . clearly this conversation isn't going anywhere of use. I stomped off towards the door. “you should listen to my warning”, I heard behind me and I stopped for a second and looked back at him, his emerald eyes burned red before I walked out the door of the abandoned closet we had been in and slammed the door.

As I marched down the empty school hallways I couldn’t help but think to myself, was that a warning or a threat? And how would I end up dead? Angels are immortal and very hard to kill, other angels can kill us but it is strictly forbidden. Also, if you have a solid silver blade that’s been enchanted, but good luck trying to find someone willing to risk the wrath of an angel to do it. No matter, I had a job and this time I wasn’t going to fail.

********************************************************

After making sure Liam was okay, I went to the house I would be using while here on Earth. I sprawled out on my large bed and tried not to cry. I seriously wish Niall was here to talk to but I knew he was busy with his own business. Niall’s dad is an extremely important man, he is one of the highest ranked members on the board. lately he’s been bringing Niall into his affairs in order to help prepare Niall for his future or whatever. All I really knew was that I needed my best friend. But since he wasn’t an option, sleep would have to do. My eyelids fluttered closed and this crazy world faded into the peaceful darkness of my dreams, I said a quick prayer that in hopes that tonight the usual nightmares wouldn’t haunt me.

I woke from my sleep, unsure of the time. A familiar coldness and tingling, a sense of utter panic shot through me. Liam was in trouble. I instantly squeezed my eyes closed and let my inner light flow through me. I felt the warmness spread throughout my body and the subtle glow of my skin, I knew my wings had sprouted from my back and I was now in my true form as an angel. My blue eyes blazed, I will die before I let something happen to Liam.

*******************************************************

LIAM'S P.O.V

My heart was racing, my palms were sweating. How did I get here? I remember bringing an older lady, Margaret, to Heaven, old people are usually easy because they except it’s their time and tend to be ready to move on. When I got home I took a shower and tried to do my math homework but, I was so tired that I ended up just passing out. Now, I’m standing in the middle of nowhere, it’s so dark that I can barely see a foot in front of my face. Trees surrounded me in every direction, I didn’t know where to go or what to do.

Grim Reapers are practically normal people, we age and live like humans, we just have a responsibility to aid in the passing of the souls of the dead to their final destination. Family lines all over the world were selected at the start of the human race, generation after generation of those families have been Grim Reapers. The gene for the Reaper kicks in when you turn eighteen but I, being only seventeen, am an early bloomer I guess. It can be challenging to be a Reaper in a humans world because you have to constantly excuse yourself to go to the Unseen and take care of business.

As I stood there, frozen in fear, something in the air began to shift. My hand automatically went up to shield my eyes from the blinding white light that was materializing in the dark, night sky. When I finally removed my hand, and blinked a couple times to let my eyes adjust, stood before me was a beautiful young girl with blond hair and blue eyes that shone like the light from the full moon, skin that radiates a soft glow, and white feather wings had adorned her back. There was no doubt, It was an Angel.

“are you okay?” she asked, panic in her soft eyes. 

“I - I don’t know”, I replied honestly, “I just woke up here”.

She looked around us at the woods before walking up to me, my face must have shown my confusion. “Liam, my name is Chastity”, her gentle voice calmed me.

“I'm sorry, but what are you doing here?” I asked her.

She reached out and took on of my hands in hers, “I’m your guardian”.

“that doesn’t make any sense, Angels don’t guard Reapers”. I shook my head. 

“look, I promise I will explain everything later, right now we need to get you out of here”.

She was right, I tried to search for anyway out when something caught my attention. “Chastity, look”, I pointed in between two trees where a small house sat a few feet away. I felt drawn to it and without thinking, my feet moved towards it.

“Liam, where are you going!?” I could hear Chastity shouting behind me but I kept moving closer to the house.

Once at the door I pushed it open and stepped inside, Chastity was right on my heels. We stood in a dusty living room that looked like it had been abandoned years ago. A gasp came from Chastity, “I know this place”.

A loud ‘bang’ echoed through the house, I turned on my heel to see the door had slammed shut. A coldness settled in the air and my bones shivered through my body. I began to panic, my heart racing. ‘Clang’, a lamp hit the floor, the curtains rustled, a chandelier above a small kitchen table started swinging back and forth. “Zayn, STOP!” Chastity shouted into the house with such determination it surprised me.

Just like that, the room was still again. The air wavered a few feet from where Chastity and I were standing, a shadowy figure began to appear before us. It took a moment before I could make out the features. It was a young man with dark skin, dark hair, and dark eyes. Although I had vowed to never see one of kind, I instantly felt bad for him. 

Ghost are sad souls really. A ghost is what a soul becomes when they either deny going with their Grim Reaper (it's our job to make sure that doesn't happen) or they have unfinished business. Its a guardian Angels job to make sure no one dies before it's their time, but sometimes even they fail and when that happens souls get stuck in the unseen, often forever. 

It's truly a living nightmare. No one can see or hear you, you're often bound to a place or object, and you're lonely. Very lonely. Some can learn to lower the veil between the unseen and the normal world but, it takes much concentration and practice. This boy must have been strong to be able to show himself to us. I couldn't help my curiosity, why was he still here? 

Once you deny entrance into heaven, you're done, there is no second chances. Demons, however, are desperate for power a.k.a souls, so they will often make deals with ghost to join them, thus becoming demons themselves. They really are sick creatures.

CHASTITY’S P.O.V

My heart stopped. The world was spinning. My stomach clenched. Never did I think I would have to face my mistake. “Zayn…” his name slipped out of my mouth in a whisper of astonishment.

His dark eyes stared back at me, also surprised. “Chastity, what are you doing here?”

“don’t you think I should be the one asking you that?” I replied. In my Peripheral vision I could see Liam watching us questioningly. I had a million questions myself. 

Realization suddenly dawned on me in the next moment and I felt as if I could kill someone, if it didn't go against everything I stand for. “I worked this out, you shouldn’t be here?! I worked it out!"

“I know you tried, but the Reaper never came” Zayn’s image wavered, he was running out of time. lowering the veil between the unseen takes perfect concentration. I’m surprised he got so strong so fast.

“they told me they would make sure you got into Heaven like you were supposed to!”

“um… I’m sorry to interrupt but- What the hell is going on?" Liam cut into our conversation.

I was just about to explain when a voice interrupted from the doorway, “don't worry Liam, it's just a little friendly reunion”. 

I should have known he was involved in this. From the corner of my eye I saw Zayn flicker again, he wasn’t going to last much longer. I pulled Liam behind me, blocking him from Harry’s view. Harry chuckled and leaned against the doorframe, staring at me with a smirk. That made my blood boil. “This is your fault, isn’t it!?” I accused. 

“maybe, maybe not”, he shrugged, “but back to Liam’s question, this here,” he pointed to Zayn, “is Chastity’s last assignment.” Liam gasped and my face got hot. “you shouldn't feel too safe because, obviously she didn’t do a very good job”

“How do you know about that?” I asked through gritted teeth.

“know thy enemy, right Angel?” he lashes dropped in a sly wink.

"is there a reason we're here or did you just want to irritate me? " I stared the green eyed demon down. 

"I thought you deserved to know the truth, I'm really just looking out for you" he feigned innocence. 

“I really hate you” I seethed. This demon may be the one to make me break the sacred laws, because I really want to kill him. But then again, that's exactly what he wants. 

He took a few steps closer to me, “you know, there’s a short road between love and hate, angel.”

“more like a six lane highway”. He cocked an eyebrow. “I hate you and I loath your kind”, I tossed my hair over my shoulder.

He made a hurt expression and placed his hand on my cheek, his light touch felt as though it was burning my skin. "how can you hate me when you don't even know me, baby?" 

I pushed his hand away from my face, but before I could reply, “I- I can’t hold it”, Zayn’s strained voice muttered, I spun around to see him shaking and wavering before he faded out.

“Zayn, I’ll save you! don’t worry!” My desperate voice rang out behind him.

“you know, Angel, you can’t save everyone” A husky British accent whispered into my ear from behind. A whisper of a touch on my lower back. 

My temper flared again, “you know wha-” I turned back around but the room was empty besides Liam. I ran to the open door but we were alone.

I sighed and walked back over to Liam, “come on”, I took his hand, “let’s get you home”.

Why do I get the feeling this won't be an easy case.


End file.
